Just A Holiday Calendar
by liamgustin
Summary: WARNING GRAPHIC SLASH MALE/MALE 18 New Netflix Original stories made a little less family friendly. Ty and Josh both love Abby but maybe not for the reasons they first suspect, it will take a chance meeting with each other to reveal their true feelings.


**Just A Holiday Calendar**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights for or are involved or affiliated with The Holiday Calendar. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

**!WARNING! This story contains GRAPHIC sexual themes between two or more males.**

**This story is written purely for adults to be enjoyed by adults and is not intended to be taken in a serious way.**

**To anyone that is offended by stories like these, I urge you to stop reading now as I do not want to upset anybody.**

**Feedback is encouraged.**

**This story is number one in a brand series of stories that will revolve around Netflix Original movies.**

**I'm starting with this one because it is the latest Netflix Original movie I've seen, but these stories are not limited to only Christmas movies.**

**These stories will be relatively short and fun, like the movies themselves are, but mine will include guys fucking.**

**So please let me know if there are any other Netflix Original movies you would like to see get a little less family friendly.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

Josh watched as Ty stole Abby away from him for another night.

It wasn't that Josh was in love with Abby or anything, it's just that he felt like he was losing his best friend.

Of course Josh could see why Abby would go for Ty, he was tall, handsome, educated, had a great job and he was a great father.

Everything Ty wasn't.

Ty wasn't unhappy with his life, he had a lot of money saved up from writing his travel blog and he was planning on opening up a new studio soon.

But none of that could make him feel any less lonely.

One afternoon, close to Christmas, Josh was busy snapping photos of kids sitting with Santa.

Abby had the day off to help her sister with some photos so Josh was left with Fernando and Singh.

Not long after, Ty made his way over to Josh.

'Hey, man, have you seen Abby?' Ty asked.

'What…oh, hey…umm she's got the day off today' Josh replied.

'Oh shoot, I had tickets to go to this Christmas movie playing at the Roxy' Ty said.

'A Christmas Story, I love that movie' Josh admitted.

'Yeah she told me she does too, thanks anyway' Ty said before turning to leave.

Josh went back to taking photos.

Ty only made it a few steps before turning back to Josh.

'Hey, I've already bought the tickets, would hate to see them go to waste, wanna go see a movie?' Ty asked Josh.

'Oh, umm, yeah…that'd be great' Josh replied.

'Awesome, we should probably get going though, what time do you finish?' Ty questioned.

Josh looked at his watch, 'Like ten minutes, is that ok?' Josh asked.

'Go for it, take your time' Ty replied.

Ty waited nearby for Josh to finish and once he had the pair made their way over to the theatre.

Josh bought 2 bags of popcorn and Ty bought 2 large sodas.

Josh and Ty sat in the very back row towards the edge of the theatre, it was the early showing so it was only half full of people.

Once the movie had started, Josh was fully focused on the screen ahead, while Ty continued to make sideways glances at Josh.

Ty liked Abby, a lot, but now he was starting to think that most of what attracted him to Abby was her friendship with Josh.

As the movie went on, Ty took a chance and slipped his fingers into Josh's, closing their hands together snugly.

Josh was so focused on the movie that it actually took him a few minutes to realise Ty was holding his hand.

But when he did realise, he didn't try to pull away.

Josh tried to continue watching the movie but it was now very clear to him that Ty was not at all looking at the screen and was looking at him.

Josh's eyes glanced to the side a few times and confirmed that Ty was watching him.

Josh slowly turned his head around to face Ty and he was immediately met with a deep and passionate kiss.

Ty held Josh's face in his hands as he used his tongue to push into Josh's mouth.

Josh dropped his bag of popcorn all over the floor as he let Ty kiss him.

The kiss lasted a good few seconds before Ty broke away.

'Do you want to get out of here?' Ty whispered.

'Yes' Josh said, not even half a second later.

Ty grabbed Josh's hand and led him out of the cinema and back to his car.

Ty drove dangerously fast back to his house.

'What about your daughter?' Josh asked as Ty pulled into his driveway.

'Staying with my parents tonight' Ty replied.

Josh followed Ty up the steps to his front door and into the entryway.

Once the door was closed, Ty pressed Josh up against it and kissed Josh deeply again.

But this time the kiss had more passion and desire and hunger.

The pair's hands scrambled over each other's bodies as they pulled layer after layer of their warm winter clothes off.

It didn't take long until both of them were fully naked and had their strong bodies pressed against each other's.

Ty dropped to his knees right there in the entry way and took Josh's hardening length into his mouth.

Josh banged his head back against the door as Ty engulfed his entire cock.

Ty bobbed his head back and forth on Josh's cock, quickly getting into a steady rhythm.

'Oooh Ty' Josh moaned.

Ty smiled around the shaft and sucked deeper and harder.

Josh knew he wasn't going to last much longer if Ty kept up the pace.

'Ty…stop, I'm gonna…UH…cum' Josh moaned out.

Ty reached his hands up and began groping Josh's chest as he continued to suck.

It was clear Ty was hungry for some Egg Nog.

Josh clenched his fists into a tight ball and squinted his eyes as his orgasm overtook him.

'UH…ARHHHHH…FUCK…OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH' Josh moaned and groaned loudly as his cock erupted rope after rope of warm white cum deep into Ty's throat.

Ty swallowed every drop being fired into him and continued to use his tongue to stimulate the underside of Josh's cock.

Ty backed off of Josh's cock a moment later and stood up, licking his lips.

'Yummy' Ty smiled, giving Josh a quick kiss on the lips.

'Let's move this closer to the fire' Josh suggested.

Ty went over to the fire and turned it on, it was the kind that you could ignite with the flip of the switch.

A large fuax fur rug was sprawled out in front of the cosy fire.

Without being prompted, Josh assumed the positon by the fire, dropping down onto all fours and exposing his tight hairless hole to Ty.

Ty jumped down and buried his face into Josh's ass, eating it hungrily.

Ty licked and sucked Josh's hairless hole for ages.

Josh moaned at the incredible feeling of Ty's expert tongue penetrating him.

Josh could feel Ty's hot breath flow over his low hanging balls and it made his cock pulse with anticipation.

Ty pulled back and spat into his hand and used it to massage his stiff cock.

Ty shuffled forward and pressed the head of his cock onto Josh's hole.

Josh couldn't wait and pushed his ass back, taking the first half of Ty's cock deep into his hole.

'FUUUUUUCK' the pair moaned in unison.

Ty gripped Josh's hips and buried the rest of his cock into Josh.

Ty immediately got into a steady rhythm of shoving his entire length into Josh and pulling it back out again.

Josh couldn't stop moaning, his eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure.

Ty was never going to last long but he wanted to last as long as possible in Josh's hot fucking ass.

Ty did everything he could to hold back his orgasm as he pounded away.

But he couldn't last.

'I'm gonna cum' Ty breathed out a few moments later, he couldn't wait any longer and had to blow.

'Do it, breed me' Josh cried out.

'UHHH FUCK HERE IT COMES' Ty grunted loudly as he came.

Cum exploded into Josh's ass like a broken fire hydrant.

'UHH FUCK YES, TAKE MY FUCKING LOAD' Ty moaned.

'AH AH AH YES GIVE IT TO ME, GIVE IT TO ME' Josh encouraged.

Josh moaned happily as he felt the warm cum spread into his body.

A few moments later, Ty pulled out of Josh and collapsed onto the carpet by the fire.

Josh fell down next to him and the pair embraced tightly.

Josh and Ty drifted off to sleep not long after, a small drizzle of cum leaking from Josh's hole.

**And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**Let me know if you would like to see another chapter or if I should keep these new stories as one-shots.**

**But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

**-L.A.G**


End file.
